finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confuse (ability)
.]] Confuse , also known as CONF, Confu, Charm, or Muddle, is a recurring White and Black Magic spell in the series. It inflicts the status of the same name. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Confuse, also known as CONF in the NES release and Muddle in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell that attempts to inflict Confuse on all enemies with a low success rate. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition, and iOS releases, it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Confuse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts the Confuse status effect on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Confuse by having them use the Confuse Tome (called the Confuse Scroll in the ''Origins release). Confuse VI is used exclusively by Sorcerer, while Confuse XVI is used by Beelzebub, Hecteyes, Imp, and Devil Wolf. ''Final Fantasy III Confuse or Confu is a level 4 White Magic spell that can be bought in Northeast Saronia, Doga's Village, and Gysahl for 3,000 gil. Confuse can also be cast through the Lamia Scale item and through the weapon Faerie Claws. It has a 25% accuracy of inflicting Confusion to one or all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Confuse is a White Magic spell that was known as Charm in the earlier release. It has a casting time of 1. In 2D releases it costs 10 MP to cast. In 3D versions it costs 5 MP. It can be learned by child Rydia at level 8 in 3D versions, Rosa at level 24, and Porom at level 25. In 2D versions it has a 75% accuracy. In the 3D versions it has 60% accuracy. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Confuse returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa and Porom already known the spell. It inflicts Confuse to a single target at the cost of 10 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Confuse returns as a White Magic spell that can be learned by Porom at level 25 and Leonora at level 35. Rosa and Fusoya automatically have it learned. The spell costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Confuse is a level 3 White Magic spell that costs 4 MP to cast and can be bought for 650 gil at Karnak and Jachol. Confuse can be used by Apanda, Byblos, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Imp, Omniscient, Sorcerer, Tiny Mage, and Wendigo. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Mindflusher, Mini Satana, or the Imp at either Great Forest of Moore or Exdeath's Castle. It also is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Confuse is an Effect spell that costs 8 MP to cast, and is learned at a x7 rate from Cait Sith, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 32. It has a hit rate of 94 and is vulnerable to Runic. Confuse is an Added Ability to the Angel Brush weapon. The spell is used in the first fight with Kefka, Level 20 Magic, Magic, Wizard, and Abaddon. There is also the dummied out enemy spell called Confusion. It would have inflicted Confuse on all targets. It has a hit Rate of 68 and would cost 20 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VII Confu is the level 1 spell on the Mystify Materia and costs 18 MP to cast. It has a 60% chance of inflicting the target with Confusion. Mystify can be bought from Gongaga or Rocket Town for 6,000 gil. The enemy Scissors (Lower) and the boss Helletic Hojo can use the spell, though Helletic Hojo will only cast the spell if both of his arms are alive. Final Fantasy VIII Casting Confuse in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Confuse spells, among other basic spells. Final Fantasy IX The White Magic spell Confuse inflicts the Confusion status. Dagger can learn Confuse from the Asura's Rod or Lamia's Tiara for 35 AP, and it costs 8 MP to cast. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. The Cactuar enemy and Quale can also use the spell. It has 50% accuracy. Final Fantasy X Confuse is an enemy-only ability and cannot be used by the player. It is used by the Guado Guardians during the Wendigo battle, Master Coeurl, Omega Weapon, and Ultima Weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Confuse is a Dark Knight Arcana spell that requires 30 AP to learn. It requires Demi to be mastered first, and costs 12 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Chaos Shock accessory as well as equipping the Raging Giant Garment Grid. The spell can be used by Barong (Oversoul), Dark Elemental, Duo, Elma during Chapter 5, King Takouba (Oversoul), Seymour (Fiend Arena), and Tomb. Final Fantasy XII Confuse is Arcane Magick 2 that costs 10 MP to use and is attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. It can be bought from Rabanastre and Eruyt Village for 1,400 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, this spell was made White Magick 8 and can be used by the White Mage and Knight job classes, although the Knight must have the Hashmal Esper license first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Confuse is a status effect that prevents the unit from taking commands. This results in the unit walking around or attacking both allies and enemies heedlessly. Fran is able to use the ability Confusion Arrow to inflict Confuse on one foe. Lamias are able to inflict Confuse on their foes with their attack Entice. Confusega is a spell used by Gijuk that inflicts Confusion on all enemies within range. Final Fantasy Tactics Confuse is an ability learned by the Templar job for 200 JP. It inflicts Confuse to one target with a range of 4 for 14 MP. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Confu in the game, this White Magic spell can inflict confusion on an enemy or cure an ally's confusion. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be bought for 1700 GP in Muu (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Confuse appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having a Confuse Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Confuse appears as an ability that can be chosen in the Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst, although it does nothing when selected. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Confuse is a magic spell in a few of the games in the Kingdom Hearts series. In and , the spell makes enemies attack each other. In , it makes enemies attack less often. In , it confuses an enemy for six seconds and grants Magic +1 when attached to a recipe. Gallery FFI Muddle PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Confuse GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII Muddle16 PS.png|Muddle XVI cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Confuse6 GBA.png|Confuse VI cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Confuse16 GBA.png|Confuse XVI in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Confuse All.png|Confuse cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Confuse XVI EA.png|Confuse XVI cast on the Party in Final Fantasy II (iOS). FFIII NES Confu.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Charm.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVConfuse.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Confuse-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). ConfuseFF6.png|Confuse in Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Confusion.png|Dummied enemy spell Confusion in Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Confu All.png|Confu used against all enemies in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Confuse.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Confuse.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Confuse.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Confusega.png|Confusega in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Confuse.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLIII Confu.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Confuse.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Confuse.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Confuse Icon.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. BBS Confuse.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Trivia *Often, when the confused spell is cast, chocobos appear circling around the affected target's head. This is a reference to animated characters who, when dizzy from falling over, have birds spiral around their heads. de:Konfus pl:Confuse (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic